Raven Queen
Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen, the main villain from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is not "evil" like her mother, but she is destined to play the role of villain nonetheless. This does not sit well with her. Against all tradition, she considers the possibility of rejecting the road laid out for her and rewrite the story so that she'll have a Happily Ever After of her own. Portrayers In English, Raven Queen is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, Raven Queen is voiced by Mildred Barrera. Character Personality Contrary to popular belief at Ever After High, Raven Queen is not evil or even so much as mean. She is kind and considerate with a sarcastic side born from frustration over her unjust reputation. When people try to socialize with her, she is skeptic about their intentions, but not so much that it limits her ability to make new friends. Raven is not the first student to dislike where her story is taking her, but she is the only one in her class to take actions towards free will: starting with the small step of pursuing her love of muse-ic, a subject usually reserved for good princesses. Appearance Raven Queen has pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple and maroon. She has purple eyeshadow and matching purple lipstick. Fairy tale Relationships Family Raven Queen is the daughter of the Evil Queen. According to "Raven Queen's Story", the two have a strained relationship. The Evil Queen is currently locked up in Mirror Prison and often says badly about Raven's father, the Good King, whom she considers spineless. This angers Raven, as she has a good relationship with her father. Friends Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter, who originally was going to be her roommate too until Apple White requested that she be roommates with Raven instead. Apple and Raven are not friends, although they attempt to be on friendly terms at least. Cedar Wood is also considered a good friend, and Cerise Hood is mentioned as another friend of Raven's in the latter's profile. Pet As a child, Raven had a puppy named Prince. During Legacy Year, Raven acquires a dragon named Nevermore. Romance Raven's priority in life is where exactly her story is and should be going, which leaves no energy to spend on dating. Dexter Charming likes her, but she is oblivious to this. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Raven Queen. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Raven Queen's profile. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Raven Queen makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Raven Queen's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2013: Raven Queen makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * July 16, 2013: Raven Queen makes her book debut in "Ever After High: Raven Queen's story". Book Raven and her father, the Good King, visit Pinocchio, Cedar Wood, and the Blue-Haired Fairy. On the last day of summer break, Raven packs for school, has a final dinner with her father, and has a conversation with her mother, the Evil Queen, via mirror. Raven Queen witnesses the class before her sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. Raven and her father, the Good King, visit Pinocchio, Cedar Wood, and the Blue-Haired Fairy. On the last day of summer break, Raven packs for school, has a final dinner with her father, and has a conversation with her mother, the Evil Queen, via mirror. Raven travels to Ever After High using a Travel Mirror. She asks the Three Little Pigs for help with her luggage, but they run away in fear. She goes to her dormitory and discovers that she will be rooming with her best friend, Madeline Hatter. Apple White stops by to welcome her back to school on behalf of the Royal Student Council. Maddie appears in the dorm with magic and the two of them play a game over tea. During lunch, everyone gets their class schedules except for Raven, whose messenger was afraid of her. She goes to her counselor, Baba Yaga, to retrieve it, and tries to add a Muse-ic class to her schedule of General Villainy, Home Evilnomics, Poison Fruit Theory, History of Evil Spells, and Kingdom Mismanagement. Baba Yaga relents, but warns her about the idea of “choice”. Headmaster Grimm calls her into his office to discuss her yearly chat with her mother and to make sure the Evil Queen’s existence is still a secret. He then removes Muse-ic from her class schedule and admonishes her for trying to take a class so far-removed from her destiny. Raven leaves his office and hears music. She follows the sound to find Sparrow Hood practicing with his band. She asks if she might be able to join as a backup vocalist, but they laugh her away for being evil. Raven returns to her dorm to find Apple White as her roommate instead of Maddie and runs away, overwhelmed. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Book characters Category:Snow White and the seven dwarfs story